Aniversario
by Enichepi
Summary: Despues de 50 Años de matrimonio inmortal a Bella aun no le gustan los regalos costosos. ¿Qué hara Edward para hacerla aceptar su regalo?. ONESHOOT.


Este es mi primera incursión en el mundo de los ONESHOOTs y también en el mundo fanfic de Twilight. Me encantaron estos libros y Edward XD. Pero bueno no soy la única. Espero que disfruten la lectura.

Un día leyendo uno de los libros de la saga se me ocurrio no? despues de todo tendran muchos aniversarios.....XD

Personajes creación de Sthepany Meyer ©. La historia es lo único propio. XD

**Aniversario**

Oh! Rayos!... a pesar de los años que llevamos casados, aun no logro entender el afán de Edward de dar regalos estrambóticos!!.

- Vamos Bella… es solo una piedra, una baratija … por nuestro aniversario ¿sí?.-

- Lo mismo dijiste de esto – le mostré el brazalete que nunca me sacaba – "Es una baratija" - trate de imitar su voz, ahora me era mucho mas fácil por ser una vampira como él.

- No seas boba, mi amor. ¿Por que no puedes simplemente aceptarlo?-

Se acercó como solía hacerlo cuando trataba de convencerme de algo. Siempre con éxito. Su aliento, ahora cálido para mí, me acaricio y me transmitió la misma electricidad de hace 53 años atrás. Adoraba sentir esa sensación aún, adoraba que lo hiciera. Sus labios recorrieron mi lóbulo derecho bajando por mi cuello lentamente, tortuosamente lento.

Definitivamente el sabía como hacerme caer.

Por que me haces esto…-. Mi voz no sonó no muy convencida y eso era como la dulce victoria pare él. Odio que eso pase.

Cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar.

- Bueno, no me quejo... me encanta persuadirte… - siguió su recorrido por mi clavícula. Dejando un camino de besos tiernos y delicados, muy propios de él.- me encanta...- busco mis labios y los besó. Dejo ese ritmo tierno por uno más fuerte y cargado de erotismo difícil de resistir.

Por regla general, yo no me resistía. Nunca.

Por regla general yo le devolvía los besos con igual o más intensidad. Y esta no fue la excepción.

A pesar de ya no ser humana, mis hormonas no me abandonaron del todo. Revolotean por mi cuerpo cada vez que Edward me toca. Solo con un roce de manos basta para erizarme los pelos de pies a cabezas.

Y ahora con lo que estaba haciendo, … simplemente no puedo explicarlo con palabras.

Han sido 53 años desde que nos conocemos. Poquísimos, lo sé, para la eternidad que nos espera, pero él insiste en esta cosa del aniversario. Estamos en un pueblo nuevo, llegamos hace un año y todos estamos en el instituto.

Es gracioso, ahora el instituto no me parece tan amenazador y repetirlo no es tan malo.

Incluso Reneesme y Jacob asisten, es extraño encontrarme con mi hija en los pasillos del instituto.

Bueno, por lo menos la tengo vigilada. Correcion; la tenemos vigilada.

Mm… ¿en que estábamos?

Ahh sí, Edward y su persuasión. Cuando me hace tocar el cielo a besos, mi mente se deschaveta.

- No puedes hacerme esto cada vez que me des un regalo…-

- No lo haría si no te pusieras así de difícil-

- Uhm.. no puedes negar que te encanta que me ponga así..- le dije esta vez besándole yo su perfecta mandíbula.

- No puedo quejarme...-

No me dio tiempo de seguir con mi trabajo, por que me tomó y me depositó en la cama de nuestra habitación. Estábamos solos pues nuestra familia concluyó que queríamos algo de privacidad para celebrar nuestro aniversario numero 50.

Muy considerado de su parte.

- Esto me molesta..- me dijo haciendo un puchero y señalando mi blusa.

- Si te molesta… puedes sacarla…- le dije insinuadle el camino, no lo necesitaba se lo sabía de memoria.

- Lo que órdenes…- y con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa torcida que me encanta, empezó su labor.

Claramente ya había ganado la batalla y sabía que al final del día yo habría aceptado su regalo, su ridículamente costoso regalo.

- ¿Bella? – dijo Edward parando de improviso.

- ¿Mm? – dije aún sumida en sus caricias.

- Te Amo –

- Yo también… - le besé para sellar mi declaración, como siempre lo hacíamos. – Te Amo Edward Cullen.

- Sra. Cullen… Feliz Aniversario. –

A pesar que no lo diría en voz alta, adoraba que Edward me diera regalos para así poder negarme y dejar que me persuadiera.

No, Jamás se lo diría.

Las ventajas de ser la única persona que no pudiera leerle los pensamientos.

- Feliz aniversario – dije escondiendo una risita que no hizo más que animarlo a seguir.

Y así lo hizo.

* * *

Bueno aquí termina, espero que haya sido de su agrado y que les haya entretenido. Jaja esa era una de las intenciones. Bueno si les gusto, si quieren dar sugerencias, críticas constructivas, tomates, lechugas y zanahorias pueden apretar el botoncito de abajo y dejar su REVIEW si?

Gracias por la lectura, nos vemos en otra oportunidad.

PD: si bien aun no he terminado mi otro fic, estoy en proceso de… así no que desesperen…

Saludos desde La ER. Enichepi


End file.
